megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ueno
Ueno (上野) is a location in the series. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked *''Persona 5'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Ueno is the base of the Deva Cult and the lair of Leonard, a demon who enjoys holding 'Sabbaths.' The protagonist can only visit him if he has the Inverted Cross dropped by Apollyon and the moon is full. If he has the "Riki Amitabha," the hero can acquire the Nihil Blade. This is done by walking around the headless statue of Saigō Takamori three times and then facing the statue. Upon doing so, the hero is teleported to an isle in the Expanse where the blade is found. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ueno acts as a chaos counterpart to the Shinagawa map, filled with chaos alignment demons and field bosses. During the in-game night period, it becomes increasingly dangerous as aggressive mobs spawn. For this period, it is also possible to spawn field boss versions of Kali and Hecate. The field exits into Souhonzan and Ichigaya, as well as the Kuchinawa Cave area, the Hongou instance and the Ueno Mirage. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ueno is the first part of Tokyo that the prentice Samurai arrive in from Naraku. At the location, Ueno Station leads to several areas in Ueno. The front entrance of Ueno Station leads to the the underground district, which is a area where the people live in peace thanks to the Ashura-kai and several stores sanctioned by them. The underground district leads to Ueno Station Central and Ameyoko Way. An underground passage from the underground district leads to the Shinobazu Pond. Flynn and company must defeat Peallaidh at the behest of the Kelpies at a nearby river, who said that they were ousted from Shinobazu Pond as a result of Peallaidh taking over the pond. After defeating Peallaidh at Shinobazu Pond, the party takes his head as on offering to the Kelpies so that they may cross the river to their original destination of Kasumigaseki. ''Devil Survivor'' Ueno is located on the northeastern edge of the Yamanote Circle. On the 3rd day, a group of protesters are shot and killed by the SDF when trying to break out of the lockdown. On the 6th day, several Decarabia begin attacking the SDF blockade. Yasuyuki Honda and a few other demon tamers contemplate using this diversion to escape the lockdown, but are halted by the arrival of several angels and the player's party. If Honda (or the player) manages to escape the lockdown during this skirmish, it will trigger the Early Bad Ending. In Overclocked, at the end of Naoya/Kaido's 8th day route, Metatron will descend into Ueno with a cohort of angels to battle the protagonist at Shinobazu Pond. ''Persona 5'' Ueno is where an art gallery is located. It is unlocked after Emperor Arcana Confidant (Yusuke Kitagawa) has reached rank 3. Store items ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Items= |-| Swords= |-| Daggers= |-| Blunt= |-| Rifles= |-| Bazookas= |-| Bullets= |-| Head= |-| Body= |-| Legs= |-| Acc.= Demons ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |- |Foul |Jack the Ripper |9 |116 |58 | | | | | | | | |12 |11 |11 |15 |12 |- |Drake |Zhu Tun She |9 |158 |35 | |Nu | |Nu | | | | |12 |12 |12 |12 |12 |- |Flight |Harpy |9 |79 |85 | | | | | |Rp | | |12 |11 |11 |15 |12 |- |Femme |Leanan Sidhe |11 |87 |94 | | | | | | | | |12 |14 |18 |12 |17 |- |Ghost |Preta |12 |135 |68 | | | |Nu | | | |Nu |15 |14 |14 |18 |18 |- |- |Wilder |Jueyuan |12 |135 |68 | | |Nu | | | | | |15 |15 |15 |15 |15 |- |Spirit |Poltergeist |13 |95 |104 | | | | | | | | |16 |15 |15 |20 |16 |- |- |Brute |Oni |13 |191 |43 | | | | | | | | |20 |18 |14 |16 |13 |- |Night |Sandman |14 |99 |108 | | | | | | | | |15 |17 |22 |14 |20 |- |Horde |Spirit Horde |16 |420 |189 | |Nu | |Rp | | | |Nu |29 |29 |29 |29 |29 |- |Human |Ashura Man |16 |159 |81 | | | | | | |Nu | |24 |21 |17 |19 |16 |} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Foul |Jack the Ripper |7 |107 |59 | | |Wk | | | |Wk |Rs |12 |12 |11 |16 |15 |- |Jaki |Gremlin |8 |119 |56 | | |Wk |Rs |Rs |Wk | | |11 |13 |16 |16 |14 |- |Drake |Zhu Tun She |8 |143 |45 | |Rs | |Rs |Wk | |Wk | |20 |12 |8 |16 |14 |- |Femme |Leanan Sidhe |9 |101 |86 | | | | | |Wk | | |11 |13 |20 |14 |17 |- |Beast |Kaso |10 |107 |92 | | |Rs |Wk | | | | |11 |14 |19 |22 |13 |- |Spirit |Dybbuk |10 |107 |92 | | | |Wk | | |Wk |Rs |11 |14 |22 |15 |18 |- |Foul |Hooligan |10 |180 |57 | |Rs | |Wk |Rs |Wk | | |15 |22 |13 |17 |15 |- |Brute |Oni |13 |245 |58 | | | | |Wk | | | |30 |17 |10 |15 |20 |} Shinobazu Pond }}" style="text-align:center; width:650px" !width=9%|Race !Demon !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|Lvl !width=7%|HP !width=7%|MP !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !style="background-color:#F49800;" width=4%| !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|ST !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|DX !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|MA !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|AG !width=4% style="font-size:80%"|LU |- |Yoma |Vodyanik |8 |96 |82 | | | | |Rs |Wk | | |10 |12 |19 |13 |16 |- |Drake |Zhu Tun She |8 |143 |45 | |Rs | |Rs |Wk | |Wk | |20 |12 |8 |16 |14 |- |Beast |Kaso |10 |107 |92 | | |Rs |Wk | | | | |11 |14 |19 |22 |13 |- |Night |Sandman |10 |127 |70 | | | | |Wk |Rs | | |15 |15 |13 |20 |18 |- |Spirit |Dybbuk |10 |107 |92 | | | |Wk | | |Wk |Rs |11 |14 |22 |15 |18 |- |Wood |Shan Xiao |11 |133 |73 | | |Wk |Rs | | | | |16 |16 |14 |22 |20 |- |Brute |Oni |13 |245 |58 | | | | |Wk | | | |30 |17 |10 |15 |20 |} Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Locations Category:Devil Survivor Locations Category:Megami Tensei II Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Locations Category:Shin Megami Tensei Locations Category:Persona 5 Locations